Harry Potter triomphe du mal
by TrueAnus
Summary: Apres avoir fait sa crise d'adolescence dans le Tome 5, Harry prend conscience qu'il est le sauveur de l'humanité, de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais malgré la défaite de Voldemort, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard risque d'être plus ardue que prévu
1. Séjour annuel chez les Dursley

Voilà ma toute première Fanfic (et certainement ma dernière), dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos Reviews...

**Chapitre 1** (Séjour annuel chez les Dursley)

Harry était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre du 4 Privet drive. Il pensait qu'il devait faire jour a présent mais gardait quand même les yeux fermés. Il se demandait pourquoi il était encore chez les Dursley. Pourquoi lui, Harry Potter devait passer l'été avec des gens qui ne le considérait même pas comme un héros.

Il commença alors à retomber dans un demi-sommeil. Il s'imaginait devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ou meilleur auror jamais connu, ou encore défenseur des bons et sauveur de l'humanité, "A oui quel beau métier" se disait il.

Harry fut soudain tiré de ses rêveries...Il ouvrit les yeux et entendit à nouveau frapper des coups. Un hibou petit duc était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapait sur la vitre avec une de ses pattes. Harry se leva et alla détacher la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée par une fan qui le remerciait d'avoir débarrasser le monde des forces du mal... Harry commençait à s'habituer à recevoir du courrier de ses admirateurs depuis qu'il avait vaincu celui-dont-personne-n'osait-prononcer-le-nom, le plus grand mage noir jamais connu dans le monde.

En effet, trois semaines auparavant Harry avait reçu (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître) la visite de lord Voldemort. Il était fier de ne pas être tombé dans le piège quand Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il était un pompier qui vendait des calendriers. Qui vendrait des calendriers au début du mois de juillet c'était dit Harry intelligemment. Il avait donc sorti sa baguette et jeté le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il connaissait.

A la grande surprise de Harry lui-même, Voldemort avait disparu en recevant le maléfice de plein fouet, ne laissant de lui que les faux calendriers de pompiers sur lesquels ont pouvait voir un Voldemort brandissant une lance a incendie, et un string en dentelle rouge. La raison pour laquelle le mage noir avait posséder ce string en dentelle rouge restait floue aux yeux de Harry, mais il s'en fichait car comme il ne cessait de le répéter aux reporters de la gazette du sorcier, il ne s'était pas contenter de tuer Voldemort, il l'avait désintégré.

Harry jeta sa lettre sur son bureau avec toutes les autres et décida de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la cuisine son oncle, sa tante et son cousin était déjà tous là, assis autour de la table sur laquelle ils déjeunaient habituellement. Ils ne prêtèrent absolument pas attention à Harry qui s'était assis sur une chaise entre son cousin et son oncle.

- Passe moi les œufs Dudley, lança t il à son cousin.

- Et puis quoi encore!

- Le bacon, dit Harry qui n'avait absolument pas compris le ton ironique de Dudley.

- Tu rêve, répondit Dudley l'air scandalisé que son cousin ose lui parler de cette façon

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !!! Rugit Harry qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère. Tu doit me respecté car il se trouve que moi, JE suis HARRY POTTER , et que MOI j'ai vaincu Lord VOLDEMORT , le plus grand mage n...

Harry s'interrompit... La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir dans le hall.

- Vas ouvrir , grogna l'oncle Vernon a l'adresse de Harry

Harry se leva, maudissant l'ignorance des Dursley sur tout ce qui avait affaire au monde de la magie. Il regrettait d'avoir tué Voldemort si rapidement car au moment où il avait disparu, la tante pétunia était arrivé dans le hall pour voir qui avait sonné, et si elle était venu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tôt elle aurait vu Voldemort de ses propres yeux et aurait été forcée de le croire.

Harry ouvrit la porte et fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit manquer la marche du perron.

- Bonjour Harry

- Mr Weasley? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?

- Et bien... Je viens te chercher... je dois t'emmener à ton procès.

- Quoi? Mon... Procès...? dit Harry incrédule

- Ben oui Harry, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendait ? Et la restriction sur l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, est-ce que tu y as au moins pensé?

- Bien sur mais...

- Tu as violé la loi Harry...

- Mais j'ai tué Voldemort

- Ecoute Harry. La loi est la loi. Il ne faut pas l'enfreindre. En plus, je ne te cache pas que tu n'as aucune chance de ne pas être renvoyé de Poudlard cette fois. Prions pour qu'ils ne t'envoient pas à Azkaban

Harry regarda Mr Weasley d'un air abasourdi et oublia de fermé la bouche.

-Mais nan Harry je plaisantait . En fait Cornélius Fudge voudrait que tu te rende au ministère pour des séances de dédicace et je me suis proposer pour venir te chercher. Harry se sentit soudain soulager. Va prendre toutes tes affaires je te ramènerai au terrier se soir pour que tu passer le reste de tes vacances avec Ron. C'est bon Harry, tu peut fermer la bouche maintenant.

Harry ferma la bouche avec l'air abruti qui était le sien et fit entrer Mr Weasley dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante pendant qu'il allait chercher ses affaires à l'étage. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, jeta les lettres de ses admirateurs dans sa grosse valises et alla récupérer la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre coté de la pièce. Quand il redescendit dans le hall avec ses bagages, Mr Weasley n'y était plus. Harry le trouva dans le salon en train de toucher à tous les objets qu'il voyait.

- Ah Harry. J'était en train de discuté avec ton oncle et ta tante. (Discuté? Harry aurait plutôt dit que Mr Weasley avait parlé en leur présence car voyant la tante pétunia qui se cachait derrière l'oncle Vernon lui-même caché derrière sa grosse moustache, on pouvait se demander s'il y avait réellement eu conversation)

- Est ce que tu pourrait me dire ce que c'est? Dit Mr Weasley en brandissant un énorme vibromasseur qu'il venait de ramasser sous le canapé.

- Oh ça c'est rien, dit la tante Pétunia en lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

- Magnifique!Et ça?

- C'est une chaîne stéréo, dit Harry. C'est pour écouté de la musique.

- Extraordinaire! Et ça?

- C'est mon cousin Dudley, Mr Weasley

- SPLENDIDE! Quoi?... Ah oui excuse moi jeune homme. Je pensais que tu était peut être un animal de compagnie moldu, enfin bon... Tu es prêt Harry?

- Oui, dit Harry en montrant du doigt sa grosse valise. Comment va-t-on faire pour aller au ministère?

- J'ai demandé l'autorisation pour utiliser un portoloin. Mr Weasley sorti de sa poche un joli string en dentelle.

- Ah non ça c'est à Moly.

Harry fit ce qu'il put pour caché son air dégoûté pendant que Mr Weasley sortait d'on ne sait où le véritable portoloin qui avait la forme d'une cuvette de toilette.

- A trois Harry. Harry vint touché la cuvette avec Mr Weasley, 1...Harry serra sa main droite sur le portoloin, sa main gauche tenant la poignée de sa grosse valise. 2...Il ferma les yeux. 3...il sentit l'habituelle secousse puis cette désagréable impression d'être tiré par le nombril, et enfin, après plusieurs seconde interminables, il sentit la terre ferme revenir sous ses pieds.

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, envoyez des Reviews...


	2. Le mystère du mollard

**Chapitre 2** (Le mystère du mollard)

- Bonjour Harry mon chéri. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Mrs Weasley se jeta sur Harry et l'étreignit comme une merde(enfin... je veux dire une mère). Il faisait presque nuit et Harry venait d'entrer au terrier. Il avait passé une journée épuisante à signer des autographes et à dédicacer des photos. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, car la journée avait été épuisante, certes, mais passionnante. Il avait appris des tas de choses sur la célébrité...

- Harry! Salut, comment tu va? c'était Ron, son meilleur ami.

- Très bien. Tu veux un autographe? S'empressa de demander Harry

- Quoi? Euh.. non ...merci. Dit Ron sous l'air déçu de Harry qui ajouta:

- Tu es sur? Je suis HARRY POTTER. Le garçon qui a survécu.

- Je le sais bien! Tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Tu en as de la chance, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu l'as appris? C'est vraiment génial que Papa ai encore gagné à la loterie. Un peu d'argent ça pouvait pas nous faire du mal. Maman a même enfin pu s'acheter...

-Mais nan je te parlais pas de ça, coupa Harry. J'en ai rien à faire que ton père gagne de l'argent tu sera toujours pauvre de toute façon. Je voulais dire que tu as de la chance d'être le meilleur ami de HARRY POTTER.

- Harry, pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième personne? On dirait Dobby.

Harry ne répondit pas et croisa les bras d'un air contrarié. Il finit par suivre Ron jusqu'à sa chambre pour y rangé ses affaires.

- Alors Harry, c'était comment ta journée? Demanda Ron sans vraiment vouloir entendre le réponse.

Harry, tellement content qu'on lui pose la question, se lança dans de grandes explications visant à expliquer à Ron combien il était génial de signer des autographes.

- ...Si tu m'avais entendu répondre à cette femme surexcitée "Je n'ai pas triomphé de Voldemort, j'ai triomphé du mal ", que je lui ai dit. Enfin... tout c'est bien passé. A part... Harry marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas très envie de le raconter mais Ron pouvait peut-être l'aider comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- ...A part peut-être quand Dumbledore s'est approché de moi et ma craché dessus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un gros rhume mais je te jure qu'on aurait vraiment dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Nan Harry, je pense que tu te fais des idées. Dumbledore devient vieux et il était sûrement malade.

- Mais moi je te dit qu'il l'as fait exprès, c'était vraiment un gros mollard. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut de quelque chose?

- Je ne pense pas, mais si tu veux je demanderais à Papa. Dit Ron pour conclure la discutions sur le sujet.

Harry doutait fort que Mr Weasley puisse répondre à sa question mais il avait peur de vexé Ron en lui disait que son père était loin d'être un sorcier suffisamment prestigieux pour s'entretenir avec Dumbledore sur le célèbre Harry Potter...

°°°

A neuf heures et demi, Harry s'installa à table avec sept des Weasley.

- Ou sont les jumeaux? Demanda-t-il à Ron une fois qu'il eu remarqué leur absence.

- Ils n'habitent plus vraiment ici, répondit Ron. Ils ont un appartement au dessus de leur boutique, et je crois que même s'ils n'en avait pas ils préfèreraient habité n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

- Maman...dit Ginny qui avait écouté leur conversation. Elle leur en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir terminé leurs études. Elle voulait qu'ils travaillent au ministère.

- Mais je crois que les affaires marche plutôt pas mal pour eux, nan?

- Oui, elles marchent même très bien, dit Ron. C'est pour ça que maman est tellement furieuse. Parce qu'elle avait tort de vouloir les empêcher d'ouvrir leur boutique. Elle déteste avoir tort et même maintenant elle continu à dire qu'ils ont fait la plus grosse bêtise de leur vie... Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils fasse faillite.

- Quoi?? Dit Harry scandalisé. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu?

- Oh non, dit Ginny. Elle a même imprimé des tracts anti-Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Et puis, comme elle a vu que ça ne marchait pas, elle est allée a la boutique et a tous détruit en jetant des sorts n'importe où, ensuite elle à mit les jumeaux en caleçon devant tous les gens encore présents et elle les à fouetter.

- QUOI??? Répéta Harry. Je vous crois pas.

- Fred et Georges viennent ce week-end, tu n'auras qu'a leur demander si c'est vrai, si tu ne nous crois pas. Ils te raconteront tout.

Harry se sentit dégoûté que Mrs Weasley ait pu faire une chose pareil. Il se sentit d'autant plus écœuré en repensant au string en dentelle que Mr Weasley gardait dans sa poche. Il préféra changer de sujet et orienta la conversation vers le quidditch.

Après s'être goinfré de gratin, de poulet, de roast-beef, de lard, de légumes, de crèmes glacées, de beignets, d'éclairs au chocolats, de Fizwizbiz et de Haribo, Harry et Ron firent se qu'ils purent pour se traîner jusqu'au dernier étage ou se trouvait la chambre de Ron (ce qui ne fut pas sans mal) et s'endormirent aussitôt couchés.

°°°

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé de bonne heure car la goule des Weasley qui vivait dans le grenier semblait avoir eu l'envie soudaine d'apprendre à jouer du Hard Rock. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal pour mériter de passer ses vacances dans cette maison de pauvres alors que lui était riche et célèbre mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être à privet drive.

Il attendit que Ron se réveille (car la goule musicienne ne semblait pas l'avoir déranger) puis ils descendirent tous deux prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait que Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine et Harry qui n'avait pas oublié l'histoire des jumeaux et des coups de fouets évita soigneusement de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Quand Mr Weasley entra dans la cuisine, Harry fut surpris de le voir porter un entonnoir en guise de chapeau.

- C'est très à la mode dans le monde des moldus, dit Mr Weasley à sa femme et à son fils qui s'était écroulés de rire. N'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry, ne voulant pas décevoir Mr Weasley, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Au même moment, Errol, le hibou de la famille, s'engouffra par la fenêtre et traversa toute la pièce en planant avant d'aller s'écraser dans la cheminée. "Il est toujours en vie, lui?" Pensa Harry.

Mr Weasley s'était levé et avait récupérer les lettres dans la cheminée

- Ce sont vos lettres de Poudlard. Mr weasley tenait dans sa main trois enveloppes comportant le sceau de Poudlard. Il tendit une des lettre à Ron et une autre à Harry, la troisième lettre était certainement destinée à Ginny.

- Il y a sûrement les résultats de vos BUSE la dedans, dit Mrs Weasley.

Les BUSE, Harry les avait complètement oubliées. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet car il était certain de les avoir pas trop mal réussi. Ses résultat ne pouvait pas être aussi brillants que ceux d'Hermione, mais ils seraient certainement meilleurs que ceux de Neville.

Il décacheta sont enveloppe et lu le morceau de parchemin intitulé "Résultat aux BUSE"

- QUOI???!!! S'écria Harry, Mais c'est pas possible je n'ai eu que deux BUSE!!!

Il parcouru le parchemin cherchant où il était écrit que c'était une blague.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, j'ai même pas eu ma BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal!!

- Ben moi j'ai eu Optimal, dit Ron

- Mais c'est pas possible j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels en Botanique, et c'est ma seule bonne note!!

Harry continua la lecture de son parchemin à haute voix:

- _La seule carrière que vous puissiez envisager est..._ ELEVEUR DE MANDRAGORES??????? Mais dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai, ils m'ont refilé les résultats de Crabbe... ou peut être de Neville, mais ça peut pas être les miens... Et puis qui voudrait être éleveur de mandragores?

Harry se senti alors complètement démoraliser... Comment allait-il faire pour devenir défenseur des bons et sauveur de l'humanité.

Ron, lui, semblait plutôt joyeux. On pouvait même penser qu'il était en train de danser car il sautait sur place et dandinait les fesses de façon plutôt anormale.

- Regarde Harry... RE-GAAARDE, dit-il à la manière d'une fille hystérique. Tu vois ce qu'il y a écrit là? Je peut envisager la carrière d'auror. C'est supeeeer hein?

- Ah oui génial, dit Harry sur un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ron deviendrait auror alors que lui passerait sa vie à élever des mandragores. Il y avait forcement une erreur. Il irait voir le professeur Dumbledore dès qu'il serait arriver à Poudlard pour dire qu'il y avait eu une erreur."Oui, c'était forcement ça, il y avait eu une erreur" se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois... "je n'élèverais pas de mandragores".

_A suivre..._

°°°


	3. Pacte et Super chanson

**Chapitre 3** (Pacte et Super chanson)

Après avoir passé tout un mois chez les Weasley, Harry retournait enfin à Poudlard. Comme Mr Weasley n'avait plus de voiture depuis 4 ans, ils durent se rendre à la gare de King's Cross en métro ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec leurs trois grosses valises.

Ils auraient presque pu passer pour des moldus parfaitement normaux si, pendant tous le trajet, Coquecigrue n'avait pas voleter en tous sens dans sa cage en lançant de grands hululements suraigus... Et si Mr Weasley avait enlever cet entonnoir de sa tête...Et aussi si Mrs Weasley n'avait pas lancer à haute et intelligible voix: "Font chier tous ces moldus, on va louper le Poudlard Express s'ils bougent pas leurs fesses !".

Ils arrivèrent cependant à la gare avec dix minutes d'avance et eurent le temps de franchir tranquillement la barrière qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9 ¾. Comme on pouvait si attendre le Poudlard express était déjà là, sa locomotive à vapeur projetant de grands panaches de fumée rose... "ROSE?" Se dit Harry. "Mais d'habitude la fumée n'est pas rose."

Il trouva très vite une explication à se changement de couleur... Sur le quai, un garçon qui avait apparemment la tête carbonisée et dont les cheveux laissaient échappé une épaisse fumée roses expliquait aux gens autour de lui qu'il avait allumé la mauvaise extrémité de son pétard du Dr Filbuste.

Harry, Ron et Ginny montèrent dans le tout dernier wagon et se mirent à chercher une place. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment où se trouvaient Hermione, Neville et Luna. Ils se dirent tous bonjour très poliment, comme de bons catholiques qui se respectent et au grand déplaisir de Harry ( qui avait précédemment proposer des autographes à tout le monde), la conversation s'orienta vers les BUSES.

- Et ben moi j'ai eu douze BUSE, disait Hermione.

- Au fait Harry, dit Neville. Je voulais te remercier. J'ai eu Acceptable et Efforts Exceptionnels à mes épreuves pratique et théorique de défense contre les forces du mal. Et ça c'est grâce à toi et à l'A.D.

Harry se força à sourire. Il en avait rien à foutre que Neville ai eu optimal ou désolant car ce n'est pas lui qui devrait élever des mandragores.

°°°

Harry s'ennuyait à points fermés... Il en avait marre d'entendre Hermione raconter combien elle était intelligente, marre de regarder Ron se goinfrer de Choco-grenouilles, ou d'entendre Luna lancer à haute voix toute sorte de phrases bizarres pendant qu'elle faisait son mot croisé. Dean Thomas, qui sortait avec Ginny, les avait rejoint dans leur compartiment dix minutes après le départ du train, mais il n'apporta aucune distraction.

Harry se creusait les méninges. Il cherchait un moyen de rompre la monotonie du voyage... "Tilt".Il eu soudain une idée qu'il trouvait plutôt pas mal...donc, qui était certainement nulle.

- Ecoutez, dit-il. J'ai une idée... On va faire un pacte... On doit perdre notre pucelage avait la fin de l'année scolaire...

Il y eu un grand blanc.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux. Dean bougeait la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il regardait une mouche voler au plafond. Neville baissa les yeux dans un "hum hum" et Luna leva la tête de son mot croisé pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors...

Harry mit longtemps avant de comprendre la situation...

- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pas une bonne idée?... Vous...

Il regarda ses camarades un par un et, comme si un soupçon d'intelligence traversa son esprit, il compris soudainement...

- Ne me dites pas qu'aucun de vous n'est vierge.

Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui était tout les deux très rouges.

- Ron? Hermione?... Hermione jeta à Harry un regard signifiant "ça te dérange?" pendant que Ron était en grande contemplation de l'ongle de son pouce droit.

" Ron et Hermione se dit-il . Ha si je m'attendais...Bon pour les autres, soyons logique, Ginny et Dean on sûrement du le faire ensemble. Et Neville...QUOI?"

- NEVILLE??????

Neville marmonna une sorte de:

- ...rencontrékelquin...pendan...vacancenfrance...

- et toi Luna?

- Oh tu sais... c'est très mignon un ronflak cornu, dit-elle simplement.

Harry se rassis tout au fond de sa banquette, les bras croisés... Etait-t-il le seul puceau de Poudlard?.

°°°

Il fut content de descendre du train une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il entendit la voix familière de Hagrid qui rassemblait les nouveaux élèves:

- Les premières années par ici... Aller magnez-vous un peu j'ai pas que ça à foutre... Bougez votre cul les puceaux... par ici...

Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en entendant les premières années se faire appelé puceaux mais oublia lorsque il monta dans une des diligences tirée par des sombrals qui les menait jusqu'au château.

La répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les différentes maison allait bientôt commencer. Le Professeur McGonagall posa le vieux Choixpeau magique sur le tabouret habituel et à peine quelques secondes après qu'elle se fut assise à la table des professeurs le Choixpeau commença sa chanson:

_Je n'suis qu'un vieux chapeau pourri_

_Mais je n'dit pas que des conneries_

_Car posez moi sur votre tête_

_Tout de suite je sais si vous êtes bêtes_

_Je connais toutes vos ambitions_

_Et peut choisir votre maison_

_Si vous aller à Serpentard_

_Vous rejoindrez les vrais connards_

_Si vous aller à Gryffondor_

_Vous s'rez les chouchous de Dumbledore_

_Si vous aller à Serdaigle_

_Vous...euh...aimerez ...les aigles_

_Et si vous aller à Poufsouffle_

_Eh ben vous..._

- Très bien, coupa le professeur Dumbledore, c'était magnifique. Bravo, dit-il en applaudissant. Il semblait que cette année le choixpeau avait un peu trop forcé sur la picole mais la salle explosa tout de même en applaudissements

Harry assista à la cérémonie de la répartition d'un demi-œil car il fixait la table des professeurs à la recherche du nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne vit cependant aucun nouveaux membres et se demanda si Dumbledore avait trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer le poste. "ou peut-être qu'après se qui s'est passé cet été, il a pensé que j'étais le meilleur pour enseigner la matière." Se dit Harry.

Il arrêta de se poser des questions lorsque le festin commença, il était bien trop occupé à vider les plats qui débordaient de tous plein de choses qu'il adorait. Quand tout le monde eu bien manger, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et tous les plats disparurent en même temps. Puis il commença sont habituel discours par les règles de sécurité et en vint enfin au point que Harry attendait.

- ... Comme certains l'ont peut-être remarquer, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'a pas souhaité se joindre à nous pour le festin. Cependant, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je vous demanderait de bien l'accueillir. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière la tables des professeurs. Voici le professeur V.Dursley...

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle mais Harry n'applaudit pas. Il était sur d'être en train d'halluciner. Pourtant l'homme au nombreux mentons et à la grosse moustache était bien là, en train de prendre place à la table des professeurs.

- Oncle Vernon?? Laissa échapper Harry pour lui même... Mais c'est pas possible c'est même pas un sorcier...

_A suivre..._

°°°


	4. Potterosaurus Rex

**Chapitre 4 **(Potterosaurus Rex)

Même allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait comment Poudlard pouvait en être arrivé à cette situation absurde. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu engagé l'oncle Vernon ? Et surtout, Pourquoi ? Harry savait qu'il était difficile de trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais de là à engager un moldu. Et puis comment le directeur avait-il pu convaincre l'oncle Vernon alors que celui-ci détestait la magie sous toutes ses formes. Harry finit par s'endormir en n'ayant trouvé aucunes réponses à ses questions (elles n'allaient pas tomber du ciel)

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry se souvint d'un autre problème lorsque il jeta un coup d'œil à son nouvel emploi du temps.

..._Les résultats obtenus à vos épreuves de BUSE étant très médiocres, nous n'avons pu nous résoudre à vous supprimer des matières sous peine de toutes les enlever... Vous trouverez ci-dessous votre nouvel emplois du temps..._(blablabla)

Harry s'était décidé... Il irait voir le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite après le déjeuner, avant les cours de l'après midi. Il ne croyait toujours pas que ces résultats de BUSE étaient les siens.

Après son petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit à son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Accompagné par Ron et Hermione, il entra dans la salle de classe, curieux de savoir comment seraient les cours de son oncle.

- Assied toi là, toi ! dit l'oncle Vernon à l'adresse de Harry qui s'était dirigé vers le fond de la classe. On s'assois au premier rang lorsque qu'on veut travailler. Et j'enlève dix point à Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi? Protesta Harry pris au dépourvu.

L'oncle Vernon sembla réfléchir un instant, puis...

- Pour avoir voulu t'asseoir au fond de la salle alors que les places de devant étaient libres. Et j'enlève dix points de plus pour m'avoir dit _Pourquoi ?_ ... dit l'oncle Vernon en imitant parfaitement Harry.

Les bras croisés et l'air contrarié, Harry s'assis là ou l'oncle Vernon lui avait dit de s'asseoir. Il se doutait qu'il était dangereux de contester sous peine de se prendre une retenue et se força donc à écouter son oncle.

-... Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il sur un ton coincé, comme si il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Je suis Vernon Dursley, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal(on devrait s'en douter).

Les autres élèves lui dirent un bref bonjour et l'oncle Vernon continua.

- En tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal(peuvent pas faire plus court), je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre les créatures les plus terribles de notre monde... Les élèves lui jetèrent un regard intrigué. Il y a deux formes principales de forces du mal. Premièrement, il y a ces sales petits voyous, avec des blousons en cuir... et puis leurs motos... vous empêchent de dormir... "c'est vrai qu'il sont terrible ceux là" pensa Harry.

- ...Mais il y a PIRE, continua l'oncle Vernon. Ce que vous devez le plus craindre... ce qui est le plus dangereux... est ceci. Il sorti une grande affiche qui représentait un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans qui avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes noires et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Même si Harry mis un certain temps à s'en apercevoir, rien ne laissait penser que le garçon représenté sur l'affiche n'était pas lui et quand il le remarqua il cru bon de le faire remarquer:

- Eh, vous avez vu, c'est moi, dit-il bêtement.

L'oncle Vernon fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et poursuivit son cours.

- Ceci est une sorte de démon... Vous devez absolument vous en méfier car on peut en trouver n'importe où... Il porte le nom de Potterosaurus Rex.

- Mais nan c'est moi...

°°°

Harry n'apprécia pas tellement la façon dont les élèves le regardèrent en sortant de la classe mais ce n'était pas grave car il en restait toujours plein d'autres à qui signer des autographes.

- Harry, dit Hermione. Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que ton oncle débarque comme professeur et nous raconte que tu es un démon.

- Quoi? dit Harry qui n'avait pas écouter Hermione car il s'arrêtait tous les trois mètres pour dédicacer des photos.

- Je veux dire, reprit hermione. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Potterosaurus Rex.

- Oui, dit Harry. En fait c'est plutôt ça qui te dérange, tu ne savais pas quelque chose alors que d'habitude tu sais toujours tout.

Hermione jeta à Harry un regard désespéré et ne parla plus pendant, qu'avec Ron, ils se rendaient au serres où ils avaient un cours commun de Botanique avec les serpentards.

Mrs Chourave n'était pas encore là quand ils arrivèrent et Drago Malefoy en profita pour venir "foutre la merde"

- Alors Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Je viens d'entendre quelque chose de très intéressant sur toi.

- Si tu veux parler de cette Histoire de Potterosaurus Rex, Malefoy, intervint Hermione. Je suis sur que c'est n'importe qu...

- La ferme! sang de bourbe! Je vois même pas de quoi tu me parle. Moi, ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que Londubat raconte partout que tu es puceau, Potter. C'est vrai ça?

Harry rougit tout en serrant les dents, les poings et tous ce qu'il pouvait encore serrer, puis Malefoy repris la parole.

- Londubat trouve que c'est sûrement la preuve d'un très grand courage. Mais moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est que t 'es un petit coincé.

- Et toi Malefoy, lança Ron comme première réplique depuis deux chapitre. T'es pas puceau?

- Pour qui tu me prend, espèce de sale...Roux. Bien sur que non.

- Oh oh, dit Harry. Et qui est l'heureuse élue? Ou peut-être devrais-je dire heureux?

- Tu me traite de gay Potter?

- Ben oui, tu te décolore les cheveux.

- C'est ma couleur naturelle crétin. Et sache qu'il n'y a pas d'homo chez les sangs purs. On doit perpétuer notre lignée.

- Une lignée de décolorés? Mais ça sers à quoi? Demanda Harry.

Malefoy, ne comprenant pas que Harry était réellement débile cru qu'il le provoquait. Il sorti donc sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsque...

- Mr Malefoy! Dit Mrs Chourave qui arrivait les bras chargés de sacs d'engrais. Vous alliez jeter un sors à Mr Potter si je ne m'abuse... Vous vous rendrez au bureaux du directeur avant la fin de la journée pour qu'il décide de votre sanction. Pour l'instant nous sommes en cours. Aller tout le monde, Serre numéro trois...

°°°

Après le déjeuner, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune où il pût se livrer à une activité qui le passionnait particulièrement. Il se trouvait là, au centre d'un groupe d'admirateurs comprenant les frères Crivey et quelques élèves de première années, quand Hermione vint subitement le déranger.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fous, dit elle. Tu dois faire des devoirs on a déjà eu deux cours et si je veux rester la plus intelligente je dois tout apprendre sur les Potterosaurus Rex.

- Tu peux très bien apprendre toute seule, lui répondit Harry. Moi je suis très occupé.

- Ah oui?! Occupé à faire le guignol devant une bande de petits rigolos fan du célèbre Harry Potter?!

- Exactement... Et je vais te montrer quelque chose de vraiment génial... Comme tu le vois, ces chers admirateurs sont en extase devant...hum hum... Moi. Et ce qui est génial c'est que je peux leur dire n'importe quoi. Des trucs sérieux comme...Harry s'éclaircit la gorge... Je n'ai jamais eu peur de prononcé le nom de Voldemort car j'ai toujours su que je le vaincrais un jour. Les admirateurs du héros laissèrent échapper un grand "Oooh". Mais je peux aussi leur dire... Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge (faut croire qu'elle était pas claire du tout) ... Je ne nettoies jamais la cuvette des toilettes avec ma baguette magique, je le fais avec ma langue, ça laisse moins de traces. Le groupe fit "Waaaa" et Harry, satisfait, se tourna vers Hermione. Tu vois.

- Oui ben espérons qu'il n'iront pas le faire. En tout cas je te dit qu'il faut que tu travailles, on doit déjà commencer à préparer nos ASPIC pour dans deux ans.

Harry se dit qu'elle était certainement folle mais cette allusion aux ASPIC lui rappela qu'il avait décider d'aller voir Dumbledore au sujet de ses BUSE. Il sorti donc de la salle commune de gryffondor et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureaux du directeur mais arrivé devant la gargouille il s'aperçu qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

- Fizwizbiz? Tenta-t- il. Rien ne se produisit, c'était le mot de passe de l'année précédente... Pimousse... bonbon au citron... matelas pneumatique... Playstation... godemiché...hein Godemiché? La gargouille s'était animée laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Harry monta les marches mais s'arrêta derrière la porte du bureau en entendant des voix provenir de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas écouter mais lorsque qu'il entendit la voix traînante de Malefoy, il ne pût s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- Le professeur chourave m'a envoyé mais croyez moi professeur ce n'est pas de ma faute... Nous discutions tranquillement et c'est Potter qui m'a provoqué...

- Oui oui je vois crois Mr Malefoy, dit la voix de Dumbledore. Au fait, j'ai une chose à vous demander...Asseyez-vous, Drago... Harry entendit un raclement de chaise avant que la conversation ne reprenne... Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de devenir mon nouveau chouchou...

Harry faillit laisser échapper une exclamation puis tendit à nouveau l'oreille.

- Votre chouchou? Dit la voix traînante de Drago. Je veux bien mais, professeur, je suis déjà le chouchou du professeur Rogue. Il ne risque pas d'être jaloux?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...Le professeur Rogue et moi nous sommes mis d'accord.

- Ah bon, alors d'accord... Mais qu'en est-il de Potter?

- Oh ne me parle pas de Potter, s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui...

_A suivre..._

°°°


	5. Ron le Talentueux

**Chapitre 5 **(Ron le talentueux)

Harry ne s'aperçu pas qu'il retournait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était resté sous le choc après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu et avait redescendu l'escalier en colimaçon sans s'en apercevoir.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent sans qu'il ne repense aux paroles de Dumbledore. La vie au château s'avéra être moins agréable que Harry l'aurait imaginée. De moins en moins d'élèves lui demandait des autographes (certainement car ils en avaient déjà tous une bonne vingtaine) ce qui le déprima totalement et il remarqua que certains le fuyaient dans les couloirs. Hermione disait que c'était parce qu'ils croyaient à ces histoires de Potterosaurus Rex mais Harry ne voyait pas où était le rapport. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne faudrait pas y croire, lui-même y croyait et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il du aussi supporter les nombreuses heures de retenues que lui donnait l'oncle Vernon à chaque cours sans aucunes raisons valables.

Finalement, une bonne dizaine de jours après la rentrée, Harry eu enfin une raison de se réjouir...Il y avait une note sur le tableaux d'affichage de la salle commune de gryffondor qui indiquait que la saison de Quidditch avait commencé et que l'équipe devrait se rendre sur le terrain afin procéder aux essais pour les nouveaux poursuiveurs. Au moment où Ron pénétra dans la salle commune, Harry fonça sur lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Je le sais déjà, répondit Ron. Je viens de voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a annoncé que j'était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.

- Quoi?! S'écria Harry. Toi... le capitaine? Mais pourquoi pas moi? C'est vraiment pas juste.

- McGonagall m'a dit que c'est Dumbledore qui a insisté pour que je sois le capitaine. Il a du être impressionné par mes talents.

- Quels talents? Toi... des talents? MOI j'ai des talents... JE _devrait_ être le capitaine.

- Tu es jaloux, dit Ron. C'est ça! Et bien il se trouve que Dumbledore préfère mes talents aux tiens. Na... Alors rendez-vous à six heures sur le terrain... Et Ron s'éloigna, la tête haute, l'air hautain et les lacets détachés.

°°°

A six Heures moins le quart, Harry alla donc chercher son éclair de feu dans le dortoir et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe devait choisir ses nouveaux poursuiveurs étant donné que Katie, Alicia et Angelina avait quitté l'école. Ginny, qui avait remplacé Harry l'année précédente au poste d'attrapeur, se montra très brillante également comme poursuiveuse et obtint donc le poste. Pour les deux autres, Ron choisi deux filles de quatrième année qui n'était pas vraiment les meilleures mais les plus jolies et quand ils retournèrent aux vestiaires Harry l'entendit faire le malin en disant qu'il avait été recommander par Dumbledore en personne pour être le capitaine de l'équipe.

"Nan mais pour qui il se prend lui" pensa Harry "il joue le Playboy devant les filles après m'avoir volé ma place de capitaine ... En plus il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole juste parce que j'ai dit que j'avais bien plus de talents en temps que joueur de Quidditch que lui... Nan mais quoi...C'est quand même vrai."

Une fois couché sur son lit, Harry se posa toute sorte de questions. Qu'avait-il fait à Dumbledore pour qu'il lui en veuille autant? Il lui avait tout d'abord craché dessus, ensuite il l'avait relevé de ses fonctions de "chouchou du directeur" et avait pris Malefoy à sa place, puis il conseillait Ron comme capitaine alors que c'était Harry qui était le plus ancien joueur de l'équipe et qui était sans aucun doute le meilleur, après tout, il avait été le plus jeune joueur à Poudlard depuis un siècle. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capitaine?...Et aussi, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il engagé l'oncle Vernon?... Pourquoi lui en voulait-il tellement?...Et puis pourquoi est-ce que la vache Milka était-elle Violette, et était-elle célèbre simplement parce qu'elle donnait un meilleur lait ou était-ce parce que c'était directement du chocolat qui sortait de ses pis? Harry se senti tellement frustré de ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions qu'il se leva et se vida la cruche d'eau sur la tête puis retourna se coucher.

°°°

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Ron ne semblait toujours pas disposé à lui adresser la parole. Harry s'en accommodat très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ai une question vraiment très importante à lui poser.

- Ron? Dit-il. Je peux te demander un truc?

Mais Ron tourna la tête et croisa les bras comme un gamin de cinq ans.

- Aller Ron tu peux bien me parler...Ron fit non de la tête.

- D'accord, dit Harry. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, je m'excuse pour hier.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry et haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui signifiait: "Et..."

- Et, tu es le...,mais c'était vraiment trop dur pour Harry. Il fit un effort digne de lui et dit très rapidement:

- Tu-es-le-meilleur-joueur-de-l'équipe-et-tu-mérite-d'être-le-capitaine... Ron retrouva enfin le sens de la parole.

- Merci Harry, mais dit pas ça, toi aussi t'es très fort.

- Mais c'est toi qui voulait que je te le dise...

- Oui ben c'est bon, tais-toi. Lança-t-il. Alors, c'était quoi cette chose que tu voulais me demander?

- Ah oui, ben voilà... Sois franc, hein. C'est quoi la meilleure pose, celle-là? Harry se tourna de profil et passa une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant ...Ou celle-là? Il prit la pose du penseur de Rodin, resta immobile pendant quelques seconde et dit:

- Alors?

- Euh...ben...la deuxième. Dit Ron au hasard.

- Houai la deuxième c'est aussi ma préférée...

°°°

Harry prit tout son temps pour aller à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait prit l'habitude de bien faire attention à arriver le dernier en cours afin qu'il ne reste plus de place au premier rang. Ce jour, l'oncle Vernon paraissait particulièrement sur les nerfs car au moment où Harry entra dans la classe, il lui enleva cinquante points pour ne jamais avoir essayer de se coiffer avec du gel. Le cours se déroula de façon on ne peut plus normale, Harry pris des notes sur les Potterosaurus Rex, et Hermione ne cessait de se contredire.

Elle répondait à toutes les questions de l'oncle Vernon avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais dès l'instant où elle se trompait elle déclarait que de toute façon ce n'était que des mensonges, que les Potterosaurus Rex n'existait pas et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils était obligés de les étudier.

- A vouloir être la plus intelligente, elle commence vraiment à passer pour une débile. Dit Ron alors que lui et Harry se rendaient à leur cours de divination.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce surchauffée, s'installèrent dans les meilleurs poufs et commencèrent à somnoler avant même que le professeur Trelawney n'ai ouvert la bouche. Harry était sur son ballai, acclamé par une foule de supporters déchaînés qui hurlait "POTTER...POTTER...POTTER". Il voyait tout autour de lui les tribunes du stade de Quidditch où il avait assisté au match Irlande/Bulgarie. Il volait au dessus des poursuiveurs qui se battaient pour le souaffle. Soudain, Il aperçu le Vif d'or au pied des buts adverses et fonça en piqué. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de sa cible...dix mètres à présent...plus que trois mètres, il tendit le bras, il allait l'avoir mais tout à coup il vit une main qui n'était pas la sienne attraper le vif d'or juste sous son nez. NOOOOOON!!!!! Hurla-t-il. Il entendit une voix étrangement familière lui dire "Désolé Harry j'ai été plus rapide que toi, tu vois bien que j'ai du talent" Harry sentit comme si on lui avait donné gifle phénoménale mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait réellement reçu une gifle phénoménale. Le véritable Ron se trouvait devant lui l'air inquiet, Harry massa sa joue meurtrie et entendit son ami lui dire:

- Désolé Harry j'ai été obligé de te frapper tu ne te réveillais pas.

"Désolé Harry, gnagnagna, mes fesses oui" se dit Harry "_tu vois que j'ai des talents_, j t'en foutrais des talents moi, monsieur il-est-plus-rapide-que-moi"...

- Alors jeune homme on s'endort pendant mon cours. Dit le professeur Trelawney. Dites-moi donc ce que vous voyez dans votre boule de cristal, que j'évalue vos talents.

Harry se pencha sur sa boule de cristal.

- Je vois...un vif d'or. Prétendit-il. Un vif d'or était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il avait réellement cru voir, qui, soit dit en passant, s'avéra être une espèce de Godemiché aillé...

- Un vif d'or? Répéta Trelawney d'un air incrédule. Poussez vous donc. Elle se pencha sur la boule de Cristal et laissa échapper un cri horrifi

- Mon dieu... Vous aller... mourir... "Allons-bon" pensa Harry. Vous allez mourir étouffé par un édredon...

- Elle a pas trouvé mieux, dit Harry à Ron lorsque ils furent de retour à la salle commune. C'est pas très glorieux comme Mort.

- Oui, répondit Ron. Euh...Alors?...

- Alors quoi? Dit Harry

- Ben...Tu t'es agité pendant au moins trente seconde avant que je n'arrive à te réveiller. Tu as rêvé de Voldemort, c'est ça?

Harry, ne pouvant se résoudre à avouer la vérité sur son cauchemar, approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Tu...Tu crois qu'il va ressuscité?

- Euh... Non...je pense que c'est normal que j'ai encore des cauchemars. Dit Harry en espérant que Ron ne lui pose plus de questions.

_A suivre..._

°°°


	6. Le retour des chevaliers qui font NI

**Chapitre 6** (Le retour des chevaliers qui font NI)

Le mois d'octobre fila à une vitesse incroyable. On approchait d'Halloween à présent, et du premier match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Harry voulait absolument exceller pendant ce match, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'entraînait si durement, ce qui signifie qu'avec ses nombreuses heures de retenues et ses séances de dédicace de photos dans la salle commune, il n'avait quasiment plus de temps pour faire ses devoirs, ce qui exaspéra totalement Hermione.

- Harry voyons, c'est pas raisonnable, lui dit-elle alors qu'il racontait aux frères Crivey une histoire passionnante dans laquelle le héros s'appelait (certainement par pur hasard) Harry Potter.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu consacre un peu plus de temps à tes devoirs si tu ne veux pas faire un métier pourri toute ta vie.

Un métier pourri? Et éleveur de mandragores ça n'en serait pas un? Pourtant il avait travaillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Une foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée devant le tableau d'affichage, une note indiquait qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré au Lard le week-end d'Halloween, c'est à dire le prochain week-end.

C'est alors que le Samedi, Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent la foules des élèves qui quittaient le château pour aller visiter le village voisin... Ils passèrent un après midi fantastique...Ils commencèrent par aller chez Honeydukes, une confiserie où l'on pouvait trouver toute sorte de friandises, puis passèrent chez Zonko avant d'aller boire une bierreaubeurre au trois balais.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues du village, ils virent sur leur droite une petite rue, étroite et étrangement sombre, au fond de laquelle on pouvait voir l'enseigne d'une boutique qui indiquait _SEX SHOP_.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là dedans, dit Ron.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans la petite rue mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre la boutique, un groupe d'hommes en noir surgirent de nul part et leurs barrèrent la route.

- NI !! Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les hommes en noirs semblait habillés comme des chevaliers du moyen-age mais la rue était sombre et Harry n'a donc jamais su l'apparence qu'ils avaient réellement.

- Euh...Pardon, dit Ron. On voudrait passer et vous nous gêner.

- NI!!

- Vous êtes qui, vous? Lança Harry.

- We are the knights who say...NI!

- Hein?!...Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- We're the keepers of the secret words...NI Peng and NIIIIII Wom.

- T'y piges quelque chose toi?

- Non...

- NI !

- C'est une autre langue...

- Bravo Hermione... Alors là on s'en doutait pas du tout...

- NI !

- Les moldus apprennent les langues étrangères, eux. Mais à Poudlard on apprend que la magie, je me demande d'ailleurs comment on fait pour écrire sans fautes d'orthographes.

- NI !

- On s'en fout de ta vie Hermione !

- L'orthographe, la grammaire, la conjugaison... c'est des conneries inventées par les moldus pour nous pourrir la vie...

- NI !

- Mais c'est quand même utile sinon on comprendrait jamais ce qu'on écr...

Hermione fut interrompu par un chevalier qui fait NI qui semblait très agacé que les trois jeunes gens ne s'intéressent pas à lui.

- The knights who say NI demand... a sacrifice...

Mais Harry Ron et Hermione avait fait demi-tour, déçus de ne pas avoir pu entrer dans le _SEX SHOP_, ils continuèrent leur promenade dans Pré au Lard.

°°°

Le soir, Harry Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la grande salle entièrement éclairée par des citrouilles qui flottaient à quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Le festin était délicieux et Harry repris trois fois de chaque plat. Vers la fin de la soirée, Hagrid, complètement bourré, se mit à chanter et danser debout sur la table des professeurs. Harry, comme tous les élèves de la salle, explosa de rire mais lorsque il croisa les yeux du professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin qui lui fit disparaître toute pensée joyeuse.

Le festin prit fin lorsque Rogue rejoignit Hagrid sur la table des professeurs et qu'ils dansèrent le _tcatchatcha_. Dumbledore avait du penser que ce spectacle n'était pas bon pour l'image du professeur de potion car il demanda aussitôt à tout les élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là. Le match de Quidditch du lendemain le rendait nerveux...Il s'était entraîner très durement et voulait absolument montrer qu'il volait bien mieux que Ron... Car c'était le cas...

Il se leva très tôt le lendemain matin, bien avant le reste de l'équipe... Il s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et, ne pouvant rester sans rien faire à cause du stress, signa des morceaux de papier qu'il jetait dans le feu au fur et à mesure...

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner très léger, Ron rassembla l'équipe pour un petit discourt.

- ... Bon...Voilà le jour que nous avons tant préparé...Alors donner le meilleur de vous...

- Ca va Ron ce ne sont que des Poufsouffles, dit Ginny d'un air décontracté.

- Que des Poufsouffles dit tu. Mais Gryffondor a perdu contre Poufsouffle il y a trois ans... Bien sur nous n'avions pas ces charmantes poursuiveuses... Les deux filles de quatrième année se mirent à glousser... et je n'était pas là mais...

- C'est bon Ron? On peut y aller?

Harry suivit son équipe sur le terrain et ils attendirent le coup de sifflet de début de match de madame Bibine..."tut"... C'était parti... Harry donna un coup de pied au sol et s'envola dans les air bien plus rapidement que les autres joueurs. Il exécuta un tour de stade en faisant pleins de choses spectaculaires pour bien impressionner tout le monde et, lorsque qu'il entendit la foule pousser un grand _"OOOH"_, il commença à chercher le vif d'or.

Il voleta en tous sens, faisant des aller et retour du stade mais n'aperçu aucunes traces de la petite balle. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque une lumière l'ébloui mais ce n'était que le reflet du soleil sur la montre d'Andrew Kirke. Il vit Ginny marquer un but assez spectaculaire... Le score en était déjà à quarante à zéros pour les Gryffondors...Ron bloquait tous les tirs dans sa direction... Soudain, Harry vit l'attrapeur de poufsouffle filer dans les airs à l'autre bout du terrain...Il était très près du vif d'or, bien plus que Harry, mais il fut bloqué par un cognard envoyé par Jack Sloper...Le vif d'or disparut à nouveau...Le score était passé à soixante à zéro...Harry vit Zacharias Smith foncer droit vers les buts de Gryffondor... "Aller Ron, bloque le tir" Pensa Harry. Mais il fut soudain frapper par une étrange pensée, si Ron ne se prenait aucun but de tout le match, il allait prendre la grosse tête et continuer à croire qu'il était le plus fort. Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il fonça en piqué vers le sol, comme s'il avait vu le vif d'or... Sa feinte fonctionna à merveille... Ron détourna son attention du match pour voir si Harry attrapait le vif d'or... Harry entendit des acclamations suivies d'applaudissement venant de la tribune des poufsouffles...Smith avait marqué..."OUAI", cria Harry intérieurement... Soudain, comme si tout semblait vouloir être de la fête, il vit le vif d'or qui volait à sa hauteur quelques mètres devant lui...Il libéra toute la puissance de son éclair de feu, tendit le bras droit, puis sentit la petite boule dorée serrée au creux de son poing...

_A suivre..._

°°°


	7. Maître Dobby

**Chapitre 7 **(Maître Dobby)

Harry exécuta une montée en chandelle, tendit le bras en signe de triomphe puis envoya des baisers à la foule en délire. Ils avaient gagné le match...IL avait gagné...Il avait été parfait...

De retour dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors se précipitaient vers les joueurs de l'équipe pour les féliciter. Harry rayonnait mais Ron, lui, semblait plutôt abattu...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ron, lui demanda Hermione. Tu as super bien joué.

- J'ai – pris – un - but, répondit Ron d'un air accablé.

- C'est pas grave Ron, dit Harry. Tu ne peut pas être parfait... Il n'y a que le grand Harry Potter qui le puisse. Aller, oublie ce petit but. Si on descendait dans les cuisines chercher de quoi faire une petite fête, ça te changera les idées.

- D'accord

- Je vous accompagne, dit Hermione. Je dois voir les elfes de maison à propos de la S.A.L.E.

- Oh non tu vas pas nous remettre ça, lança Ron exaspéré.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin et suivit quand même Harry et Ron jusqu'aux cuisines.

Lorsque ils y entrèrent, une demi douzaine d'elfes se précipitèrent sur eux.

- HARRY POTTER ? Dit la voix familière de Dobby.

Tous les elfes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Dobby.

- Dobby est si content de revoir Harry Potter.

- Je suis content de te revoir moi aussi mais... c'est quoi ça? Dit Harry en montrant la couronne en carton, comme celles qu'on gagnait lorsque qu'on tirait la fève dans la galette des rois, que Dobby portait sur la tête.

- Ca? C'est parce que Dobby ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour en acheter une plus jolie.

- Pas assez d'argent? Mais cette cape doit coûter une fortune.

- Oui... Oui... Très cher mais Dobby aime beaucoup les capes, dit Dobby qui portait une splendide cape en velours bleu roi.

- Ah... oui... Mais... Tu as également un sceptre, dans ta main. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui...oui...très joli le sceptre de Dobby, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter?

Harry regarda Dobby d'un air incrédule, puis l'elfe repris la parole.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que Harry Potter et ses amis sont venus faire ici?

- Ah oui...On voudrait de quoi faire une petite fête dans la salle commune... Quelques bierreaubeurres, quoi...

- D'accord... Dobby va vous trouver cela. Puis Dobby claqua des doigts et un elfe s'approcha d'eux. Mais même Harry qui n'était pas très intelligent ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cet l'elfe de maison était bien différent des autres. En fait, seul ses oreilles pouvait faire penser qu'il en était un... Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus.

- Légolas, va me chercher une caisse de bierreaubeurre, dit Dobby d'un ton autoritaire.

- Oui Maître Dobby, dit l'elfe Légolas en hochant la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Harry fut légèrement surpris d'entendre Dobby ce faire appeler "maître" mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car soudain, une scène au ralenti surgit de nul part... Harry vit une énorme bête volante d'au moins 1 centimètre ½ s'approcher de lui. Il vit l'elfe nommé Légolas se retourner à une vitesse incroyable même au beau milieu de cette scène au ralenti. Légolas sorti un arc gigantesque dont ne sait où, pris une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha dans la corde de son arc qu'il tira vers son œil avant de la lâcher. Harry vit la flèche passer juste devant lui (la scène était toujours au ralenti) puis se planter dans le mur en fauchant au passage la terrifiante bête. Il tourna la tète vers Légolas qui lui sourit... C'est à ce moment qu'il sut...Harry compris qu'il était amoureux... (Vous pouvez appuyer sur la touche _vitesse normale_ de votre magnétoscope).

- C'était un moustique, dit Légolas. Il allait vous piquer. Puis il s'éloigna, sous l'œil admiratif de Harry.

Dobby fit asseoir Ron, Hermione et Harry(dont les pensées était toujours tournées vers Légolas), puis leur fit servir une tasse de thé...Hermione engagea la conversation au sujet de la S.A.L.E.

- Dobby, vous savez que je met en place une association contre l'esclavage des elfes... Dobby plissa les yeux...Euh...Je vois que gagner un salaire est une bonne chose pour vous, dit-elle en regardant l'accoutrement royal de Dobby. Je pensais que vous pourriez inciter les autres elfes de maison à vous suivre, afin qu...

Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà affalée par terre...Dobby l'avait giflé si violemment que sa chaise avait basculée vers l'arrière et qu'elle s'était retrouvé allongée sur le dos en plein milieu de la cuisine...

- HERMIONE, cria Ron en se précipitant vers elle. Ca va ?

Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries sur Légolas tellement la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux était insolite.

- Dobby mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Lança-t-il... Mais Dobby semblait tout à fait différent tout à coup.

- Elle est folle, dit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Elle veut m'enlever mes serviteurs.

- Serviteurs ? Répéta Harry incrédule

- Dobby est traité comme un roi ici, et elle débarque avec ses principes débiles pour libérer les autres elfes de maison, mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'être libres, ils obéissent à Dobby. Dobby est le seul elfe qui à le droit d'être libre. C'est le roi des elfes de maison.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il regardait Dobby d'un air complètement ahuri comme si ce qu'on venait de lui dire était parfaitement impossible.

- Aller dégager de mes cuisines maintenant...Avant que vous ne leur mettiez de mauvaises idées en tête... Tenez prenez ça. Dit Dobby en fourrant dans les bras de Harry une caisse de bierreaubeurre que Légolas venait d'apporter. ALLER OUSTE... Dit il en les jetant dehors... Puis il repris sa petite voix innocente habituelle... Au revoir Harry Potter, et au revoir les amis de Harry Potter...

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière... Il vit Légolas repartir au travail sous les ordres de Dobby avant que les portes des cuisines ne se refermèrent ...

- La liberté lui est vraiment montée à la tête, dit Ron le lendemain pendant le cours potion... tu vois bien' Hermione' qu'il ne faut pas libérer les elfes de maison...

- Oh c'est rien... Il est simplement content, ça va lui passer... Dit Hermione

- Lui passer ?! Il t'a mise par terre... et puis tu l'as entendu ... _Dobby est traité comme un roi ici...c'est le roi des elfes de maison._ Et toi tu me dit que ça va _lui passer_... Nan mais tu rigole, moi si je devenait roi de quelque chose, même des mandragores, je ne laisserait pas quelqu'un me dire qu'il faut arrêter cet esclavage...T'en pense quoi Harry?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas... Il entendit la voix lointaine de Hermione dire _"Les mandragores sont des plantes, elles ne sont pas traitées en esclavage"_, puis il fut noyé dans ses pensées... Il pensait toujours à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie...celui qui tirait si bien à l'arc... Harry revoyait ces long cheveux blonds voler autour de se magnifique visage avec une peau si douce à l'aspect...Et ce...

- POTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS QU ' EST - CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ ??????!!!!!!!

Rogue contourna sont bureaux et s'avança dans les rangées en direction de Harry.

"Oh – mon – dieu" se sont les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit quand il s'aperçu de ce qu'il était en train de faire... Harry était en train de verser la totalité de son flacon de pus de Bubobulbs dans son chaudron alors qu'il ne devait en mettre que trois gouttes. Une épaisse fumé kaki s'élava du chaudron et se répandit dans toute la pièce, brouillant la vue de Rogue et de tous les élèves. Harry essaya de vider le contenu de son chaudron à coup de baguette magique mais, aveuglé par la fumée, il manqua son coup et la mixture gicla sur les personnes devant lui dont le professeur Rogue que Harry entendit hurler:

- J'ENLEVE 3000 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR POTTER !!!! VOUS N ' ETES QU ' UN BON A RIEN, UN CRETIN ABRUTI, IMBECILE HEUREUX... MAIS POURQUOI DONC VOTRE FOUTU PERE QUE JE DETESTAIS TANT N ' A – T IL PAS PENSE A VOUS FAIRE DON D ' UN CERVEAU... VOUS D... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Harry devina la raison de ce cri... Rogue les avait averti que s'ils dépassaient les doses, la potion anti-cellulite qu'ils étaient censé obtenir se transformerait en une potion de vieillissement cutané accéléré... La fumé se dissipa peu à peu et Harry pu voir devant lui un Rogue avec une peau complètement ridée, des yeux boursouflés et d'épais sourcils gris... Il avait reçu la potion en plein visage et celle si avait parfaitement agi comme une potion de vieillissement. Rogue fixait Harry avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

- Potter, dit-il d'une voix calme parfaitement anormale. Vous savez ce que j'aimerai faire en se moment ? Harry fit non de la tête, ce qui était parfaitement inutile.

- Je voudrais accidentellement serrer mes doigts autour de votre cou. J'aimerais serrer tellement fort que votre visage deviendrait bleu aussi rapidement que le mien s'est transformé. Harry recula vivement vers la porte du cachot. Vous avez raison Potter, dit Rogue les dents serrées. Vous allez sortir, tranquillement d'accord... Je ne voudrais commettre un meurtre...Alors... DEHORS POTTER !!!

Harry quitta le cachot en courant sans même récupérer son sac et son chaudron et prit la direction de la salle commune... Il l'avait échappé belle, Rogue avait bien faillit le tuer et Harry, qui jusqu'à ce moment était resté sous le choc après cette scène si périlleuse, rit intérieurement en repensant à la tête toute ridée de son professeur détesté...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

_A suivre..._

Reviewez s'il vous plait...


	8. La retenue à vie

**Chapitre 8 **(La retenue à vie)

Harry se retourna et s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas rêvé... C'était bien L'oncle Vernon qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là... Il senti comme s'il tombait au fond d'un précipice sans fin, car, à moins d'un miracle tel que celui qui avait permis au phoque terrestre de Belgique de survivre à la pluie de météorites Kryptoniennes annonciatrice de l'arrivée de Clark Kent, futur Superman et sauveur des êtres humains, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

- Alors ? Réponds... Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici? Tu devrais être en cours, non?

- J'ai... Harry réfléchit quelques instants. J'ai été contraint de quitter les cachots... "Comme c'était joliment dit" pensa-t-il "Après ça, L'oncle Vernon ne peut plus rien me faire"

- Mais bien sur... Suis-moi, on va régler tout ça dans mon bureaux.

"Merde" dit-il pour lui même étant donné que l'oncle Vernon n'aurait pas apprécié le juron... Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajouta. "A quoi je m'attendait, je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais existé de phoque terrestre de Belgique"

Harry suivit donc son oncle jusqu'à son bureau... Il était déjà rentré dans cette pièce de nombreuses fois et les quatre prédécesseurs de l'oncle Vernon avait aménager la pièce différemment mais Harry n'avait encore jamais vu ce que l'oncle Vernon en avait fait étant donné qu'il passait ses retenues habituelles à nettoyer les toilettes (Harry fit une grimace en y pensant). Lorsque il pénétra dans la pièce, il dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser échapper un exclamation de surprise... C'était comme si il venait d'être transporter dans une maison parfaitement moldue et PARFAITEMENT pas sorcière... Rien dans la pièce ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient à Poudlard... Apparemment l'oncle Vernon c'était fait installer l'électricité, ainsi que le téléphone et (Harry le compris grâce à la petite boite carrée près de l'ordinateur) que le réseau Internet ...

"C'est quoi ce bordel" pensa Harry."Normalement tous ce qui est moldu ne peut pas marcher à Poudlard, Dumbledore se serrait donné tant de mal pour faire venir l'oncle Vernon... Aller jusqu'à intégrer l'électricité dans une pièce du château pour un professeur... Mais une minute, Dumbledore a engager l'oncle Vernon pour ME faire chier... Dumbledore se donne autant de mal uniquement pour me rendre la vie impossible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ?!

- Allô? Tu es là ? Je te parle. L'oncle Vernon regardait Harry de derrière son bureau et afficha un air tracassé comme s'il pensait quelque chose du genre "ce garçon est peut être réellement mentalement arriéré, et dans ce cas là je devrais être compatissant... Oh et puis non, après tout il a gâché ma vie en y débarquant dans son berceau"

- Assis ! Lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry obéit. Il ne voulait pas mettre l'oncle Vernon plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà en temps normal.

- En quel cours devrait tu être en ce moment ? dit l'oncle Vernon

- Potion, marmonna Harry.

- Donc tu avoue!!

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry pendant que l'oncle Vernon sortait une feuille d'un tiroir.

- A... avouer... faire...L'oncle Vernon sembla réfléchir avant d'écrire la suite. ...l'école buissonnière...

- C'est quoi ça ? Dit Harry oubliant toute forme de politesse visant à ne pas augmenter la colère de son oncle.

- Ca veut dire que tu sèche les cours.

- NON! Rugit Harry. C'est Rogue qui m'a fait sortir... Harry vit passer une lueur de satisfaction sur le visage de son oncle

- Et qu'a tu bien pu faire pour que le professeur Rogue te sorte de son cours ?

- Rien! C'était pas ma faute !

- Le professeur Rogue l'a pensé... Alors?

Harry expliqua l'histoire de la potion qui avait giclée sur le visage de son professeur.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, tu as défiguré ton professeur...

- Faut pas exagérer, Mrs Pomfresh arrangera ça en deux secondes.

Mais l'oncle Vernon fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte de la gravité de ton acte, mais moi je te le dis, je pourrait te renvoyer, mais je vais être indulgent parce que... Parce que tu es mon neveu et que je suis donc ton oncle...

Harry resta perplexe, il attendit le verdict.

- Je vais donc te donner des retenues...

Il senti le nœud au creux de son estomac se desserrer... c'était tout ? Des retenues, il y était habitué aux retenues...

- Merci, t'es sympa tu sais, je l'ai toujours pensé.

- Pas si vite... Premièrement, je suis ton professeur donc tu me vouvoie et tu m'appelle professeur Dursley ou Mr Dursley...Deuxièmement je n'ai pas réfléchi au nombre de retenues... Alors... voyons voir... étant donné la gravité de la faute... et des conséquences de ton acte sur le professeur Rogue... Je pense que... Oui... disons qu'une retenue à vie devrait faire l'affaire.

L'oncle...euh Le professeur Dursley fit mine d'ignorer le visage horrifié de Harry (qui n'était du qu'au fait que ce dernier ne comprenait pas le sens du terme retenue à vie) et repris:

- Ce qui signifie que tous les soirs à partir de demain tu viendras en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité...Ce n'est pas si grave que ça... ça ne fait même pas deux ans... C'est bon tu peux t'en aller...

Harry sortit du bureau sans dire un mot... Il semblait qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole et lorsque qu'il referma la porte il entendit l'oncle...euh...le professeur Dursley parler tout seul dans son bureau:

- Et voilà, c'est toi le meilleur Vernon, il est temps d'aller demander une petite augmentation.

°°°

- A...vie...? Balbutia Ron incrédule, le soir, après que Harry leur ait raconté à lui et à Hermione ce qui s'était passé.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça... C'est impossible à vivre... Des retenues tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité...Et pour le Quidditch? Tu vas faire les deux? Les entraînements en plus des retenues? Mais Harry, ajouta Ron d'un air inquiet. Tu vas en mourir.

- Merci de me remonter le moral Ron, dit Harry dans un sarcasme.

- Pas de quoi... En tous cas, un conseil... si je peux me permettre... Tu devrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, il t'arrangera ça...

- Ron ? Dit Harry. T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit ou tu faisais semblant ?

- Ben bien sur que je t'ai écouté. Bon j'admet que j'étais en parti captivé par ce petit papillon de nuit qui n'arrête pas de se jeter dans le feu de la cheminée et d'en ressortir indemne mais j'ai fais semblant de rien...

- Bon ben dans ce cas tu devrais te rappeler que j'ai dis que c'était Dumbledore qui était à l'origine de tous ça, il fait tout pour me gâcher la vie, c'est pour ça qu'il a engagé mon on...enfin le professeur Dursley, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il t'as fait choisir capitaine de l'équipe...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Rugit Ron. Si j'ai été choisi c'est parce que je le mérite...

- Voyons Ron, tu sais parfaitement que ça aurait du être moi le capitaine... Dumbledore à une dent contre moi... crois le ou non, depuis cet été il m'en veux...

- Pourquoi il t'en voudrait...? T'es complètement parano avec ton histoire... C'est moi le capitaine parce que je suis fort... Toi, t'es qu'un jaloux... D'abord c'est de ta faute si tu t'es pris une retenue à vie alors viens pas pleurer...

Ron continua à radoter ses remarques blessantes alors que Harry se leva de son fauteuil et pris la direction du dortoir. Il se retourna et lança:

- Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on est soutenu... Puisque vous êtes pas capable de jouer vos rôles de meilleurs amis je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit !

- Bon débarra, répliqua Ron

- Eh mais moi j'ai rien fait, dit Hermione.

Le lendemain, Ron ne sembla pas avoir oublié la dispute de la veille mais Harry ne voulu pas se résoudre à nouveau à lui dire qu'il était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch, ce qui était faux..."Il finira par oublier" se dit-il, ce qui était vrai.

Il se senti légèrement mal à l'aise quand il apprit que Rogue ne pouvait pas donner ses cours car il refusait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

"Oh et puis zut" pensa Harry "Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour lui, après tout c'est le professeur que je déteste et c'est tant mieux s'il à la face d'un pruneau"

Le soir, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de l'oncle...euh... du professeur Dursley pour sa première retenue depuis qu'il savait qu'elles étaient à présent à vie.

Il frappa un coup à la porte... puis deux... puis trois...

"Il y a peut être personne" pensa-t-il plein d'espoir.

Il commença à repartir mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui

- Où tu vas ? demanda l'oncle...euh...Le professeur Dursley

- Je croyais qu'il y avait personne... J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais...

- Oh bien sur que tu l'as fait plusieurs fois, coupa-t-il. Mais tu as attendu devant ma porte seulement 3 secondes et 28 centièmes, dit-il en montrant un chronomètre ultra-perfectionné (avec fonction téléphone portable, chaîne hi-fi et lecteur DVD)...J'enlève donc dix points à Gryffondor... Maintenant rentre...

Harry entra et attendit que son on...euh le professeur Dursley lui disent en quoi consistait la retenue...

- Tu vas travailler pour mon entreprise de perceuses... Commence par me trier tous ces bons de commande du plus ancien au plus récent, puis brûles les plus vieux... Ensuite on va tester la puissance de ce prototype en perçant plein de petits trous dans ce chaudron haut de gamme...

_A suivre..._

°°°


	9. Quand la drogue et l'alcool

**Chapitre 9** (Quand la drogue et l'alcool)

Le mois de décembre approchait et la vie au château suivait bon train. Harry poursuivait ses horribles retenues dans le bureau de son on… enfin du professeur Dursley… Il avait à présent appris à se servir d'Internet et en profitait pour se connecter sur des sites pornographiques dès que son professeur avait le dos tourné. Pour ce qui était des cours de potions, Harry n'osait pas y remettre le pied depuis que Rogue avait été "remis d'aplomb"… Il avait entendu dire que son professeur empoisonnerait sa potion la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion alors il avait préféré ne plus en préparer du tout. Hermione trouvait bien entendu que c'était une très mauvaise idée de manquer les cours mais Harry avait réussi à la faire taire en la menaçant de faire croire à toute l'école que son intelligence hors du commun n'était due qu'au fait que ses parents avaient eu besoin d'un certain livre pour la concevoir. Ron, lui, avait cesser de faire la tête quelques jours après leur dispute, il semblait même près à admettre que Dumbledore s'en prenait réellement à Harry.

Harry errait vaguement dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une occupation. Ses camarades étaient en cours de potion et comme il n'y allait plus il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pendant une heure entière. Il pensa d'abord à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs mais lorsque qu'il vit par la fenêtre que la neige s'était arrêter de tomber et qu'un rayon de soleil venait de percer les épais nuages gris, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas en profiter pour enfourcher son balai et faire un peu de Quidditch. Un lourd dilemme s'offrait à lui. Un petit diable apparu sur son épaule gauche et dit "tu n'a pas à hésiter Harry, va t'amuser sur ton balai, tes études ne te serviront à rien de toute manière". Mais un petit ange surgit à son tour et lui chuchota " tu dois favoriser le savoir, va étudier, tu ne va quand même pas jouer au Quidditch tout seul". Harry se dit qu'habituellement il fallait toujours écouter l'ange plutôt que le diable mais il avait quand même très envie de monter sur son balai. Il faisait les cents pas dans un couloir du troisième étage lorsque il entendit un cri perçant retentir d'une porte. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas la porte qui avait criée et que le cri provenait certainement de derrière. Avec une certaine appréhension, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans ce qui était une salle de classe vide de toute classe ou professeur. Il n'y avait que deux personnes et Harry reconnu tout de suite celle qui lui faisait face, assis sur une chaise, bâillonné et le front ensanglanté.

- Dennis, laissa échapper Harry plutôt effrayé.

La personne qui se trouvait de dos se retourna et Harry sentit son sentiment de terreur s'évaporer.

- Colin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

- Salut Harry. Dit colin tout excité. J'était en train de faire à Dennis une cicatrice comme la tienne… En forme d'éclair regarde… Il pointa un gros cutter sur la plaie sanglante de son frère…J'ai du le bâillonné pour plus qu'il crie, dit-il en enlevant de la bouche de son frère un gros morceau de tissus… Je voulais que Dennis me fasse la même… On voulait te faire la surprise… Maintenant que tu nous a vus c'est gâché…

Harry ne fit aucun efforts pour cacher son air exaspéré… Il était quand même flatté que les frères Crivey veuillent à tel point lui ressembler mais préférait rester unique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Dit Colin. Tu trouve que je la lui ai mal faite… Tu verras quand ça aura cicatrisé, ça devrait être bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire la mienne. Dennis a du mal avec la vue du sang.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et fit volte-face… Il préférait partir rapidement avant que les frères Crivey ne lui demande de leur lancer un Avada Kedavra, après avoir tué leur mère bien entendu…

Finalement, Harry préféra occuper le reste de son heure libre à faire ses devoirs et se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour rédiger son devoir de divination. Mais la discipline soporifique qu'était la divination ne tarda pas à agir comme un puissant somnifère et Harry tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il marchait dans un sentier de terre… Il faisait tellement sombre… Il distingua la forme indistincte des arbres tout autour de lui… Il était peut-être dans la foret interdite… Il se retrouva dans une grande clairière… Il entendit un bruit de sabot… _Qui est la ?_ dit Bane en sortant de la pénombre des arbres… _Avada Kavadre_, dit Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. _Oups faut que j'arrête de boire_, dit-il avec la voix de Lord Voldemort… Bane le centaure lui bondit dessus… Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

- Harry… Harry…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le visage de Ron. Il avait terriblement mal au niveau de sa cicatrice et il voyait trouble…Il n'avait pas rêver… Il avait à nouveau été dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort… Dans La foret interdite…

Ron ne sembla pas avoir remarquer quelque chose d'anormal…

- Ca y est, tu es réveillé? Dit Ron.

- Je…Je viens de rêver de Voldemort, Balbutia Harry.

- Ah… Dit Ron. Mais tu m'as dit que ça t'arrivait quelques fois…Qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ah bon j'ai dit ça? Moi? Si tu le dit…

Harry ne dit rien pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la salle commune mais il était quand même troublé par son rêve…Il avait pourtant tué Voldemort… Alors comment ce faisait-il qu'il ait eu cette vision… Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment tué Voldemort… Ca serait vraiment horrible… On lui retirerait son ordre de merlin… Et il ne pourrait plus signer d'autographes… NON… Et si Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de ressusciter… Bane l'avait sans doute tué… Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

°°°

Harry finit par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à avoir et laissa ses inquiétudes s'envoler. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et virent Hermione assise sur un fauteuil en retrait, elle semblait en train d'écrire une lettre… Ron grogna…

- Je paris qu'elle écrit encore à ce Krum.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu… D'un geste vif il se saisit de la lettre et couru à l'autre bout de la pièce…

- Alors voyons ce que tu raconte à Vicky aujourd'hui. Dit Ron en regardant la lettre de près.

- Victor est mon ami je ne vois donc pas en quoi ça te dérangerait que je lui écrive mais là, la question ne se pose pas car ce n'est pas à lui que j'écrivais…

- Je vois ça, dit Ron d'une voix un peu déçue. Je ne savais pas que ton père s'appelait Noël…dit-il en lisant la lettre.

- Donne moi ça lança Hermione en essayer d'attraper la lettre que Ron lisait le bras tendu en l'air…

- _Je veux des Clapiottes, pleins de boites de Pilules et le Kama Soutra car je ne l'ai pas trouvé à la bibliothèque_ C'est quoi ça le Kama Soutra? Encore un livre ! lança Ron d'un ton exaspéré. Mais t'es vraiment obsédée par la lecture, toi…Et puis comment ça tu _veux un nouveau Télétubie _? …Comprends pas…Et c'est quoi ta _dose de dope annuelle._

- Ca suffit ! Dans un bond Hermione parvint à récupérer sa lettre qu'elle fourra dans sa poche

- Si on allait voir Hagrid. Dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre, la cabane du garde chasse… C'était la seule idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il frappait à l'énorme porte en bois de l'énorme cabane de l'énorme Hagrid. Toute réaction fut longue à arriver et Harry frappa une deuxième fois avant que le garde chasse ne vienne ouvrir.

- SALUUUUT ! cria joyeusement Hagrid.

- Hagrid ? Dit Harry d'un ton un peu incertain.

- Comment vous allez vous trois ? Dit Hagrid en parlant toujours très fort et sur un ton gai.

- Nous ça va… Mais vous vous avez l'air bizarre, dit Hermione… Vous avez bu ?

- Et Alors… C'est toujours le cas, non? Aha ha ha…

- Chouette ! J'vais me saouler avec vous, dit Ron tout content en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Harry et Hermione restèrent plantés comme deux abrutis, sur le pas de la porte.

- Ben quoi, dit Hagrid. C'est mon personnage… J'ai toujours été un peu débile, vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi? Je fume de l'herbe et je bois… J'ai même été enceinte quand j'avais quinze ans… A treize ans, j'ai essayé de me suicider après qu'on m'ai enlevé Aragog et renvoyé de Poudlard… Enfin bon… J'ai du LSD aussi…

- Cool, lança Harry en entrant à son tour dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Ils s'assirent autour de l'énorme table d'Hagrid pour discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione aussi les rejoignit car elle ne voulait pas glander toute seule dehors. Et aussi parce qu' elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être choquée par l'alcool et la drogue étant donné qu'elle appréciait les effets de plusieurs substances dopantes depuis l'age de cinq ans.

- Au fait Hagrid, dit Harry en repensant à quelque chose. J'ai une question à vous poser.

- Tu peux toujours demander mais n'oublie pas que je suis un peu con et que j'ai toujours fait que des conneries…

- Hum hum… Bon…Je voulais savoir si vous ne seriez pas au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait avoir mit Dumbledore en colère contre moi? Hermione hocha la tête mais Hagrid sembla se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise même en dépit d'avoir ingurgité une forte dose d'alcool quelques minutes avant.

- Je – ne – vois – pas – de – quoi - vous – voulez – dire. Balbutia-t-il en regardant le plafond.

Harry pensa que Hagrid était un très mauvais comédien qui ne savait pas mentir et il se sentit fier de remarquer tous de suite que le garde chasse lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je veux dire que Dumbledore semble s'acharner sur moi et que vous savez peut-être pourquoi.

- Mainonmaipadutou.

- Dites moi ce que vous savez Hagrid, dit Harry d'un ton menaçant.

- Maiiiii Wouiiiiiin, Hagrid fondit en larme en s'effondrant dans les bras de Ron effrayé (et un peu bourré). C'est que Dumbledore a dit, bredouilla-t-il en pleurant, que si je te disait quoi que ce soit il me renverrait après m'avoir violé avec l'aide du professeur Rogue… Et tu comprends Harry… Je déteste le professeur Rogue… Je ne peux rien te dire… D'ailleurs il faut que tu t'en ailles… C'est bien trop dangereux qu'on te voit ici…Aller sortez s'il vous plait. Dit-il en jetant Harry, Ron et Hermione à la porte.


End file.
